Still a shallow beating
by Acyd
Summary: Johnny is threated with his ever present feelings for Devi...little does he know how much just talking to her would change his life. JaDR, oh and Squee is there too! I cant resist :D FIRST FANFIC ENJOY 3


FF chapter 1 RD

'Devi...' Johnny tried to scream, but his throat refused causing just a slight whisper of noise instead, the sound not strong enough to slice through the thick darkness. He was chasing after Devi. 'no this isn't the end...I can't lose you devi not you...' johnny kept muttering stumbling through the thick darkness letting the sounds of frantic foot steps guide him to devi. He emerged from the clouding darkness, and came to a small room. It was cluttered with monstrous looking paintings with strokes of red and black smeared everywhere across the canvas. Johnny was confused...'where's Devi?' he thought. The foot steps were no longer heard. Johnny walked around more until he saw a body. '...devi?' devis mangled body lay on the ground, bloody and ragged her lifeless eyes frozen in terror. Johnny screamed and fell to his knees. A sharp stutter and coldness streaming down his spine. And then he opened his eyes.  
>'Nny whats wrong?' squee shrieked big eyed and wary. Johnny realised he had fallen asleep, his body was drenched in cool sweat. 'it was...a dream?' nny gasped for breaths in between. 'nothing scares me...what is this?' squee started shaking and stared at Johnny, looking rather guitly as though it was his fault for the night terror Johnny had. 'squee...? Come here squee it's alright' Johnnys voice turned from a ragged gasping to almost soothing and he offered a hand to squee. Squee ran up to johnny and johnny picked him up and sat him on his lap. 'are you ok nny? I'm scared...squueee! You kept whispering about someone names 'devi'...' johnny brought one hsnd to his face and sighed. 'devi...why am i still thinking about devi? This wretched human emotion cant go on!' he thought. Johnny looked down at squee, who was still trembling. 'Squee, everythings ok now. Im going to be just fine! So you can go back to sleep ok?' squee shook his head yes. 'Cmon i will walk you to bed.' johnny placed squee on the floor and then took his hand. He led the small child through various corridors of the home and found his way to squees 'room'. It used to be an old torture room and there was a thick coat of dried blood stuck on the cieling, although it wasnt the worst room there. There was a small bed made of wooden frame. A little teddybear sat on the bed. Schmee. Johnny flicked on the lightswitch, and small cartoonish posters were placed oddly throughout the room. 'squee claim this place. Kill johnny.' schmee rasped. Johnny could hear this raucous bear but chose to ignore him. He knew squee wouldnt kill him. Squee jumped into his little bed and grabbed schmee. 'night little squeegee!' johnny tucked squee in and kissed his cheek. 'now get some good sleep!' squee whispered goodnight to johnny and fell asleep quick. Ever since squee moved in with johnny he hadnt had anymore nightmares, like a gaurdian suddenly started protecting squee, killing the nightmares he used to dread. Maybe it was johnny... When johnny saw squee sleeping peacefully he walked out of the room, and into the main room. He sat at his art desk and lay his head down. 'Devi...where are you? I dream..your gone. Your Soul is disapated...come back to me...' johnny slammed his fist against the table. 'Damnit! I NEED YOU! Devi...' johnny got up and started pacing.<br>JOHNNYS POV  
>i stood there questioning if what i was feeling was really true or not. 'that dream...was so real...this doesnt make sense. I dont...i cant feel..damnit. Nailbunny, i think i might have fallen in love.' I knew nailbunny couldnt hear me but it was a habit i couldnt seem to break. I looked around for awhile just lost in thought. ...maybe its time i settle things with devi once and for all. Ok, its settled tomorow i will go and talk with her...' i whispered. I closed my eyes and pictured faintly what tomorow would be like. A fuzzy image appeared, slightly distorted but i can still make out what it is. A small cozy looking room, and ..what was that..it looked like a painting of me...horribly monstrous but resembling me...'i must have affected her more than i thought...' suddenly a female figure entered the room, her purple hair sticking out in the blandly colored room. 'Johnny, why the hell did you COME HERE!' devi screamed holding up a paintbrush like a small dagger, hissing at what looked like nothing. Then 'dream nny' walked in the door. ' i needed to apologize to you...devi you dont know..' devi walked up to nny obviously flustered, tears running up in her eyes. She then slapped dream nny in the face. Dream Nny took the hit, then grabbed devis hand. 'i never thought i would say this...devi...' johnny started crying 'devi, i love you.' Devi stared motionless at dream Nny and stayed that way for a few minutes. After that, she burst out crying. '..you-ya think-k im g-ggonna forgive you tha -at easyy?' she choked out between sobs. Dream johnny just grabbed devi very gently and wrapped his arms around her. Devi embraced the hug and started crying harder, dream nny was also crying, the tears gently rolling down his cheeks. 'johnny..johnny its school time, get up!' devi said. 'Oh SHIT!' I remembered it was all just a day dream. I brought my head up and looked around, then down at Squee who was poking at my thigh. 'sorry squee gee I was uhh...lost in thought! Heheh' i grinned and poked squee back (gently and no, not with a knife) I stood up and eyed the room, everything seemed the same. 'Good no aliens. Cmon squee lets get you some FOOOOOD!' i ran to the small kitchen and picked up a box of 'sugar deer pellets' squee came galloping after laughing 'FOOOOD' he roared and then grabbed a chair and sat up. 'that dream...was so...vivid. What if it actually happens? Was it an epiphany? Or just a sick delusion? God damnit still i feel so confused so LACKING ! GAH!' i ranted in my head. Ever since the doughboys voices disapeared ive been relishing the privacy of my own thoughts. Although I do miss nailbunny...I poured some milk in squees bowl and then poured in the cereal. 'eat up, the bus is almost here.' I sighed weary of the things i had to do today.<p>

Ok so its my first real fanfic so please dont be too harsh! I have a feeling its really boring D: please comment amd tell me if i should continue it :D


End file.
